makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 10 - Revenge of Teardrop
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 10 - Revenge of Teardrop is a game starring Ebony & her friends to Save Amy Rose from Teardrop, and is also the last game to have the death of the main protagonist Ebony. Story It takes place 10 years after the defeat of Super 17 & the previous villains sent back to hell, Teardrop gone crazy, captured everyone & brainwashed to become her servants, So Ebony decided to rescure her friends & defeat Teardrop once & for all. Characters *Ebony *John *Robo *Ritcher *Cpend7 *Teddy Rubskin *Nostalgia Critic *Agito90 *Leopord Slikk *Gaston *Frollo *Angry Joe *Nostalgia Chick *Lydia *Pen *Goku *Ken *X *Penelope *Leafy *Fromy *Super Saiyan 4 John (Final Level Only) *Super Saiyan God Ebony (Final Cutscene only) Cutscenes TBA Levels *New York City (Destroyded) *Metropolis (Destroyded) *The Forest *The Desert *Utopia *Abandoned Frieza's Ship *Cpend's Nightmare *Teardrop Castle **Roof 1 **Roof 2 **Roof 3 **Roof 4 **Final Roof *Teardrop's Throne *The Portal (Final Level) Bosses *New York City (Destroyded) - Brainwashed Ryu (aka Evil Ryu) *Metropolis (Destroyded) - Brainwashed Hulk *The Forest - Fluttershed *The Desert - Monster Scorpion *Abandoned Frieza's Ship - Brainwashed Vegeta (aka Majin Vegeta) *Cpend's Nightmare - Freddy Kreuger, BEN and Jeff the Killer *Teardrop Castle **Roof 1 - Brainwashed Ami & Yumi, Brainwashed Buttercup **Roof 2 - Robot Bubblegum (Controlled by Brainwashed Bubblegum), Sweet Bot 2.0 (Controlled by Robot Sweet Tooth) **Roof 3 - Penelope (Not Brainwashed) (Later joins the party), Evil Leafy **Roof 4 - Magma Dragoon & Axle the Red **Final Roof - Baby Vegeta 1 & 2 *Teardrop's Throne - Teardrop (1st form), Evil Teardrop (2nd form) *The Portal (Final Level) - Weegee (1st form), Ultimate Weegee (2nd form) Extra Members *Ebony the Hedgehuman (Leader) *Stocking (Co-Leader) *FlutterShy (General) *Flame Princess (Captain) *Bubbles *Pinkie Pie *Jenny XJ9 *Jake Puppies *Kitana *Ching *Eileen *Yuna *Kid Chi-Chi *Leela *Meg Griffin (Yes, She in this Team) *Number 3 *Isabella *Penelope (You might be wondering why most of them are Female, Well Teardrop belive that if Stevenstar is alone with one of the Female friend, They might trap him.) Guys Member *Cpend7 *Gaston *Ed *Angry Joe (The Luckiest One in the Team) *John *Master Shake (Same as Angry Joe) *Spike *Teddy Rubskin *Meatwad *Nostalgia Critic (He Join Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin to Stop Teardrop) *Bubbyaustin Newest Member *Brody Fox *Lydia Prower *Ritcher Prower *Stephanie BlazeStar *Eraser (he wants to save Pen) *Goku *Robo Lost Member (Kiddnaped) *Pen *Danny Stardrop *Margaret *Rainbow Dash *Tomba *Dawn *Blossom *Bender *Cream the Rabbit *Xiaoyu *Coco Bandicoot *Number 4 *Kid Chi-Chi Lost Member (Brainwashed by Teardrop) *Amy Rose *Ami & Yumi *Pucca *Princess Bubblegum *Mabel Pines *Pan *Buttercup *Cosmo The Seedrian *Vegeta *The Incredible Hulk *Ryu Target to Protect *Steven Star and Blazela Music *Opening *Menu Theme *Prolouge *Teardrop's Anger *New York City (Destroyded) *Metropolis (Destroyded) *The Forest *The Desert *Abandoned Frieza's Base *Cpend's Nightmare, Teardrop's Throne & Weegee's Theme *Boss Theme Intro *Boss Theme *Teardrop Castle Intro Theme *Teardrop Castle Roof 1 *Teardrop Castle Roof 2 *Teardrop Castle Roof 3 *Teardrop Castle Roof 4 *Teardrop Castle Final Roof *Teardrop Castle Boss Theme Intro *Teardrop Castle Boss Theme *Penelope Battle Theme *Teardrop 1st Form Battle *Teardrop 2nd Form Battle *The Portal Theme *Weegee Battle *Ultimate Weegee Battle *Ending Theme *Credits Theme Trivia TBA Ending Ebony sacrafices herself to kill Weegee, the world has been saved, all the brainwashed friends are return to normal & never seen Ebony ever again. Category:Arcade Games Category:Sequel series Category:Crossover series Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Category:RPG game Category:Adventure Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games